Split It Up
Split It Up is the twelfth episode in season 2 of Shake It Up, and the thirty-third of the overall series. It debuted on January 22, 2012. It is the second episode to have GeCe moments. Plot When Gunther and CeCe are selected to be guest dancers on "Good Morning Chicago," Rocky tries to control her jealousy, while Tinka plots to replace CeCe on the show. Meanwhile, Deuce and Flynn try to help Ty improve his rap skills.soone Episode Summaryso ceoc susa arkos srooz sos Gary Wilde announced that two dancers will be on Good Morning, Chicago. Gunther and Tinka assume that they will be the dancers. Gary tells them that CeCe and Gunther are the selected dancers. Tinka stamps off. CeCe expresses her concern to Rocky that she can't do something this important without her. Rocky assures her that they are not joined at the hip and that there will be things that they can't do with each other. CeCe goes to talk over the dance with Gary and Gunther. Tinka teases Rocky about being jealous.Later on, Gunther and CeCe practice their dance for Good Morning, Chicago, while Rocky looks on. After their practice session, Gary Wilde tells Gunther and CeCe that they are so good together that they get the Spotlight Dance, too. CeCe hurries over to Rocky to ask her if that's okay with her. Rocky encourages CeCe that everything is fine. Tinka helps Rocky to vent her jealousy and offers to let her help with her plan to get CeCe sick so that she is not able to dance. Rocky is excited at first, then turns Tinka down, saying that she will talk about this with CeCe instead.Later that night, Rocky helps CeCe with her hair highlights and confesses to CeCe that she is jealous of her. As Rocky takes the towel off Cece's hair, it is revealed that Cece's highlights are green. Rocky spots Tinka on the fire escape and tries to convince Cece that Tinka is the culprit. Cece doesn't believe her and tries to get her to apologize or admit that she doesn't want Cece on the show. At Good Morning, Chicago, Rocky brings some balloons to Cece and the two share a hug. Rocky helps Cece out in her dressing room, only to find that they've been locked in by the Hessenheffers. Cece then realizes that Rocky wasn't the one who turned her hair green.Meanwhile, Ty is having trouble with his rapping, so Flynn and Deuce lend him a hand. They try to give Ty a 'bad boy' image by having him steal a pizza from Crusty's, but instead, Ty ends upintercepting a thief and returning a stolen purse to its owner. Flynn and Deuce decide the only way for Ty to be a 'bad boy' is to release the lions at the zoo. They go to the zoo, but Ty is scared of the lions. Back at Good Morning, Chicago, Gunther and Tinka are just about to dance on the show, when breaking news caused their dance segment to be pushed aside. Cece and Rocky, who are watching Good Morning, Chicago in Cece's dressing room, see Ty on television. Ty helped deliver a baby panda at the zoo and is now the big news. This takes up the rest of the time on Good Morning, Chicago and Gunther and Tinka do not get to dance. Gunther & CeCe Moments *Gary Wilde gives CeCe and Gunther the Spotlight Dance. *After Gary tells them they have the Spotlight Dance, the two do their handshake, before CeCe stops in the middle of it and runs to Rocky. *Gary Wilde seems to like the two of them together. *Gary selected CeCe and Gunther to be guest dancers on "Good Morning, Chicago". That means that he thinks that Gunther and CeCe are the best dancers and they are good at dancing together. *When Gary says that they are good at dancing together they laugh awkwardly. They seem to be embarassed, maybe because they thought Gary was saying that they are like a couple. *CeCe says that she is going to "kill" Gunther when she gets out of the locked dressing room. *CeCe seems to be upset when she found out that Gunther helped Tinka to lock her in the dressing room. *CeCe smiles as Gunther talks. *They are staring and smiling at each other for a short while before getting interrupted by the delivery of the balloons. *Gunther seemed to be upset when CeCe went to hug Rocky. *When CeCe was complimenting Gunther in Split It Up, she smiled at him in a friendly way, but could have remembered they were frenemies and suddenly looked aggressive. *When Gary asks what Tinka was saying as she stormed out of the studio Gunther says that it would not be suitable to say it in front of these young ladies and smiles at CeCe. Gunther & CeCe Quotes :CeCe: 'You're amazing! You repeat that and I'll cut off your legs. :'Gunther: Well you could only be as good as your partner. Ever repeat that and I'll hand you the knife. Starring *Bella Thorne as CeCe Jones *Zendaya as Rocky Blue *Davis Cleveland as Flynn Jones *Roshon Fegan as Ty Blue *Adam Irigoyen as Deuce Martinez *Kenton Duty as Gunther Hessenheffer *Caroline Sunshine as Tinka Hessenheffer Recurring *R. Brandon Johnson as Gary Wilde *Kurt Long as Host *Gina St. John as Reporter Guest Stars *Mary Jo Catlett as Elderly Woman *The Beat Freaks as Featured Dancers Category:Episodes Category:Canon Category:GeCe Episodes Category:GeCe-related